dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Downloadable Content
Dragon's Crown has DLC available. Alternate Narrator Pack Downloadable content that allows to change the voice of the games Narrator to that of one of the 6 playable characters. This is optional addition that's not needed for players that intend to finish the game with all characters ;Cost during the first month after the games launch. *Free (JP, US & EU) ;Cost after the first month. *100 yen (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) Patches After its original release, the developer keeps on improving the game. Each patch added some corrections and additions. The last is 1.06. All these patches were freely available when released. 1.00 Original game release. 1.01 Released on August 23, 2013 *Bug Fixes **Stabilized network connectivity during online gameplay. *New Features **Hidden items can now be uncovered by simply moving the finger cursor over their location. **The item hotkeys can now also be accessed by holding the L1 Button (PS3)/L Button (PS Vita). **Dagger and Bomb items can now be thrown diagonally by pressing Up on the Left Stick + Triangle button. **An option to fix all items at once in your bags has been added to Morgan's item shop. **In the Options Menu, you can now select the area you wish to be matched in for online play. *Feature Modifications **Arrow drops will increase according to how many Elf characters are in the party. **The visibility of inventory Runes while the player is near the bottom of the screen has been improved. **Other tuning and minor improvements to various gameplay elements were made. 1.02 Released on September 18, 2013. *Bug Fixes **Improved gameplay stability *New Features **Added an option to join random online games in the Labyrinth of Chaos to the Network Menu. **To enhance player character visibility, a triangular cursor has been added to the bottom of the screen. **Wizard: Charging MP when the MP is already at maximum will cause magic power to increase. *Feature Modifications **(PS3) When playing offline multiplayer games, the story progression will now be saved for all characters. **If a network communication error occurs in online play, the game will now continue in the same stage rather than kicking the player back to town. **Amazon: A successful Parry raises Berserk level by 1. **Amazon: The Necksplitter attack can now be cancelled. **Various Skill effects of all character classes have been adjusted. **Other tuning and minor improvements to various gameplay elements were made. 1.03 Released on October 3, 2013. *Bug fixes **Online network connection stability has been improved. *Feature Modifications **An option to hide triangular cursor has been added. **In Game Options 2 menu, you can choose to have it displayed for select characters / all characters / no characters. **An option to display damage values only for controlled characters has been added. **Amazon / Fighter: Equipment durability takes less damage when guard. **Amazon : Balance adjustments have been made to the Berserk effect. **Other tuning and minor improvements to various gameplay elements have been made. 1.04 Released on October 15, 2013. *New features **Cross play compatibility for cooperative and versus play. 1.05 Released on December 20, 2013. This was intended to be final patch for the game. *Bug fixes **Gameplay stability is improved. *New features **Clearing the ninth floor in the Labyrinth of Chaos unlocks a new Ultimate difficulty level. This difficulty can be selected at Canaan Temple. **Raised level cap from 99 to 255 once Ultimate difficulty is unlocked. **In Ultimate difficulty, Labyrinth of Chaos becomes Tower of Mirages. **Item shortcuts can now be assigned and used separately by holding L1 and the Up directional button. **Damage values can now be displayed as a running total instead of per-hit. **To help increase player character visibility, characters can be shown with transparencies when they are on top of one another. This feature is available in the Options menu and can be toggled on or off. **Save files that have cleared Story mode can skip the first quests leading to the Talisman collection when creating a new character. **Guild Quests that have already been cleared may now be skipped in subsequent playthroughs. *Feature Modifications **Character class skills have received a number of adjustments. **NPC behavior has been adjusted. **Rules and effects regarding equipment, items, and skills in the Colosseum have been adjusted. **Other tuning and minor improvements to various gameplay elements have been made. 1.06 Released on February 5, 2014. Additional patch to balance some gameplay issues. *The conditions for changing the element of the Elemental Lore ability has been fixed. *Certain abnormal effects cause by equipment have been corrected. *Situations in which online players on a higher floor in some dungeons are being matched to players on a lower floor have been corrected. *The camera behavior has been modified to provide better Views. *Other tuning and minor improvements to various gameplay elements have been made. Unwritten changes *Elemental Lore element changes have reverted to 1.04 *Arrow Drop has been softened, Thunderclap, Magic Bullets (likely retribution and magic missiles), Lore can create arrows, Rannie's timing for dropping arrows is also faster *Rannie tossing refill stock is now done in proportion to your current arrow stock. *King's bug, Condemned bug, "Light Pen", and Floor bug have been fixed *Create Food now creates special items depending on the party members and their skills. If the party does not have a sorc with animate skel, then it won't drop skellies. If there's a wiz with Create Golem, it will make barrels. If there's a dwarf, it will make boulders. *Bomb Sack's Power Reduction is no more. *Thor's Hammer is enhanced, Fire Barrel is enhanced, Throwing is enhanced *Great Ice Mountain Hammer for dwarf now causes a short moment of Blizzard. *Melee classes all have their MegaSmash enhanced *Cooking effects have been adjusted. Navigation Category:Game Play Category:Miscellaneous